Small Town Smile
by bagnome
Summary: Bonnie has a big decision to make. But she's not worried about it at the moment. She has plenty of time to figure out what she wants to do. Story inspired by the song "Sugarland" by Sugarland.


"Can you slow down just a tab, Bon?"

She dragged him as she padded up the small knoll. Her pace brisk but not too fast. Her other arm draped with a blanket, busy with carrying a small basket. Behind her, Stu was just managing to keep himself from tripping over his own feet as he was tugged along.

"We need to be fast, or we'll miss the beginning of the show." Was her response as she gave him a small added tug at his arm.

The hill was topped only by an old oak tree. Large compared to any normal sized mammal. Absolutely enormous compared to a rabbit. The hill overlooked the backside of the burrow below it, where they were separated by a half acre of flat land. Down below them was a backyard football game of which Stu's brothers, and until very recently, himself had been participating in.

The end of another lazy Sunday afternoon. The blue sky yielded to orange as the green grass of the rolling hills out beyond the burrow radiated the sun's warmth. Sundays at the Hopps residents are reserved for rest. Both for spiritual and practical reasons. After the few morning chores that were, the boys picked their teams while the girls sat in the shade and drank lemonade.

Stu was just one play away from scoring a touchdown when he picked his head up to see high school sweetheart walking his way. Before the ball could be hiked, he sprang up and dismissed himself from the game. His sisters teasing him with kissing sounds as he did.

"I hope you brought your radio?" Bonnie said as she found their usual nook in the tree roots and laid out the blanket.

"I could never forget" Stu replied as he produced the radio with his hand that wasn't being tugged. He had it ready for when she arrived. He always made sure for their weekly ritual.

Stu had known Bonnie since starting school. She was the daughter of a family friend. While others teased Stu for being overly soft, she found the rabbit that she had come to love over the many years of closeness. She knew he would do just about anything for her.

Though she has the growing aspiration of making a career for herself in the city. She would always talk about how she wanted to be an actress. Whether it be on the big screen or on a Broadway stage. She only hoped that his willingness would extend to following her to Zootopia after the end of her senior year.

Bonnie's fascination with the big life started at the beginning of middle school. Christmas came and the holiday can be expensive for a bunny family. Stu had received an inexpensive kit radio. He spent precious hours that night piecing it together. As soon as he could he showed off his handiwork to Bonnie and they then listened to the only station Bunny Burrow had. A volunteer ran low power station.

However, come nightfall, the waves being emitted from the powerful transmitters of Zootopia would break through the atmosphere and bounce off the sky as they landed in town. Sunday evening much like today's, the two would listen in on the radio shows Zootopia had to offer. It was the only night of the week they could stay up long enough to listen. Neither Stu nor Bonnie had a TV at home and going to the movies was a luxury. But the sounds of the radio was something the two of them could bask in together.

Soon she became enthralled with the radio stars and their performances. She would dream of herself in place of the stars. Now she found herself wanting to be among them.

She sat down and looked up at Stu, who was still fiddling with his radio. He turned it on and made sure it was tuned to the right station even if the station was nothing but static for the time being. He turned the radio down low and began to speak. He sat it down on one of the tree roots as he scooted up next to her.

"Hey Bon, there's been somethin' that's been eatin' at my mind for some time now. And it's only right that you know as soon as possible."

That got her attention.

"I know how you're always talking about runnin' off to the city when you graduate. I support you all the way with that." He paused for a second and looked on at the game below them.

"But I don't know if I could do it." He finally said. His voice was softer than usual. A little somber too. "The city's a big place. 'Specially for rabbits like us. It's kind of scary with its fast pace way of life and its crowded buildings. I remember when George and I went up to Zootopia for a guy's trip. Sure, it was a lot of fun, but I was sure as heck to be out of there and on our way home.

"I like being out here, where I can see for miles and help my dad plow the fields. I don't know if I'd be able to live there. So, I don't want to hold you back when the time comes. I'm not saying we need to make any decisions right now, but I just want you to be prepared for when the time comes."

Bonnie felt her heart clench at the idea of not having Him with her. She then leaned into him, looking down at the game just as he was. After another moment, she spoke,

"It's only sophomore year. We have some time to think about it and figure out what's best for both of us."

She wanted Stu to go with her where ever she went. It would be selfish of her to make him leave the life that he enjoys. And she knew he would let her go if chasing her dream made her happy. But how can she be happy without him? The soft-hearted oaf she had fallen in love with. She would never be able to find another man with a heart as big as his.

The radio disrupted her thought as a broadcast finally began to break through the static just in time for her favorite show to begin. Every week there was a new mystery to be solved.

Her face lit up. "I wonder if they're going to finally find out who killed Old Man Otis this time!" She said as Stu reached to turn the volume up.

She looked up at him to find him smiling at her mirth. That smile that she loves to see. One of the many reasons she fell in love with him. It was that small-town smile. So wholesome and full of warmth as he looked back down at her. She felt her face heat. He then leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

Without any words to say she just sat there and blushed harder. Every time he did something little like that. Every time he hit her with that smile of his. She found going off to the city harder to justify.

Just as soon as the show began, it ended with another cliff hanger for next week. The space around them filled with music as the programming was done for the night. The sky was dusk, and the stars were just beginning to make their reveal. The light on the back porch flicked on signaling the end of the night and the kids all started for the door.

Bonnie and Stu packed up and made their way down the hill before hugging and parting ways. Like she said earlier. They had plenty of time to figure things out. Though the more time she spent with him, the more she figured she would end up among the stars out and not in Zootopia. And she did not have a problem with that.

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please take a moment to glance at my other Zootopia stories. They are all in the same respective timeline, but they can all be read as stand-alone, and they are all based on one country song or another.


End file.
